Prophet
by JollyGoodMan
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths wrote a book about his life, and how he defeated the greatest demon to ever threaten Humanity's existence. The Sage was named Uzumaki Naruto.
1. The book

This is just an Idea I thought of while trying to go to sleep at 3:00 in the morning. I thought I should type it down. And here it is. This is going to be the first chapter for my next story. However, the next chapter for this story will be out on New Years.

So here is the full Summary.

Summary: The Sage of Six Paths wrote a book about his life, and how he defeated the greatest demon to ever threaten Humanity's existence. The Sage was named Uzumaki Naruto.

That was the Summary, and this is the Explanation. To explain what this is about, this is about Naruto's quest for friendship, love and acceptance.

Just kidding, this is about Naruto wanting to kill and murder those he felt has betrayed him and kill demons.

Ninja never existed (OMG WHAT?!) and everything is pretty much not the Naruto you know.

Naruto is 10 years old currently. As is all of the Konoha 11.

To explain, most of the Characters still exist, but their Positions in life have been significantly changed.

Minato never became Hokage, instead he was a General of his own army.

Hiruzen is not Hokage, (HOW THE HELL IS THIS NARUTO?!) instead he is the Daimyo.

Danzo is also a General.

Konoha itself is not evil. And I will explain on who exactly is the 'bad guy' in the story.

Kushina is in a very odd situation which will be explained in the story.

Once again, there are no Shinobi. And everything else is kinda like the Sengoku Period in Japan. There are Samurai, and there are a few guns and cannons, the world as we know it exists, the Elemental Nations kinda do, Demons exist and there is still some Modern Technology. A lot more stuff will be revealed in the story.

All the villages from the Elemental Nations exist except for Iwa. A few historical figures from the Sengoku and Edo period may or may not be added in.

America exists (MURICA! FUCK YEAH!) in case you didn't realize that.

The villagers know about Naruto being related to Minato.

Naruto met Minato but doesn't know Hiruzen.

Chakra exists as well, more on that subject will be revealed in the story.

And last but not least, all of the clans exist. But there positions in the story has also changed.

Everything else will be revealed in the story, and believe me. There IS a lot. There is so much stuff in this story I may even create another story like this or make a Story out of this. Depending on the response I get from this story. I think that will be it, on with the story.

* * *

_Two people, a man and a woman, walked into a cave a lit with glowing Crystals, they were adventurers who always loved to find Great Treasure. They didn't have much money and they never really found a really Great Treasure except for that one time, but the man blew it all on a night with very hot women. The woman then proceeded to beat the living hell out of the man._

_They're names were Yahiko and Konan, they were searching for a Treasure rumored to be here. It was apparently written by the Sage of Six Paths himself! They walked into a huge big open space within the cave they were in, there was a big hole in the ceiling, allowing a bit of moonlight to swamp the open area. There was a lot of healthy green grass around the area._

___The two looked around in awe at the sight before them, Yahiko stared at the center of the cave in surprise. In the center of the cave __was a pedestal with a book on it._

_"Konan! Look!" Yahiko shouted, tapping his partner on her shoulder, she turned around and stared at the middle of the cave, which Yahiko was pointing at and was surprised at what she saw. The two ran over to the middle of the cave and stared at the book in front of them._

_The book was purple in color with what appeared to be a red swirl was in the middle of it, Yahiko grabbed the book and opened it. The two were shocked at what they read._

_Greetings, to any who happens to be reading this. I am the Sage of Six Paths. And this is a book I wrote about my life. Please, read all of it. As it contains knowledge never known of. I believe the ones reading this will be quite surprised at my life. To explain, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And the History of the world as you know it, could be a lie._

_I will be writing about my past, and how I came to be the creator of the world as you know it_._ How I obtained my power, and how I rid the world of_ Evil.

It was a cold winter night in Konohagakure, all the villagers are inside with their family, mostly asleep, the street lights were off and the only source of light on this cold night was the Moon's gaze raining on the village.

Konohagakure was a beautiful large village with great big stone walls bigger than the tallest tree, various flowers and forests inhabited by various animals, proud and friendly villagers that will welcome you with open arms, and a great and strong military that is always prepared to defeat any and all threats to the peace, even Demons thought twice before even thinking about attacking that Village.

Of course, every being thinks twice about attacking Konoha, ever since Konoha won the war between all of the Six Great Villages, defeated the evil warlord, Hanzo the Salamander, and made a peace treaty with Oda Nobunaga. Who could blame them, though?

After all, every single one of the Twelve Generals of Konoha is said to be able to defeat an entire army. And these days, Rumors tend to be more truth than lie.

Indeed, the Twelve Generals of Konoha were one of the only things keeping Konoha alive. Every single villager can remember five of them with ease.

Danzo, also known as the "God of War" fought against the "Lightning God" and managed to wound him.

Minato, also known as the "Yellow Flash" literally defeated an entire Mizu Army by himself with no survivors.

Jiraiya, also known as the "Demon Tamer" managed to defeat three different Clans of Demons with only a single ANBU force, and tamed the legendary Demon Toad Clan.

Tsunade, also known as the "Legendary Medic" and the "Legendary Sucker" was the one to land the killing blow against Hanzo the Salamander.

Kakashi, also known as the "Second White Fang" used his Father's legendary Chakra Ability to read his opponents attacks and use them himself. He was a great strategist and was the one who lead the Eight Great Armies of Terror to victory against the Ichibi.

But, this story is not about Konoha, not about any of the Twelve Generals, but actually involves all of those. This is a story about a young boy whose dream is to be like his father.

The story of Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the "Yellow Flash".

* * *

-Namikaze Residence, Morning-

The sound of soft snoring and mumbled noises filled the room of a young, currently sleeping, boy. The child had blond, spiky hair that looked very similar to the color of gold on top of his head, and three Scars that seemed very much like Whisker marks on his cheeks. The child mumbled something under his breath and turned over.

The boy's room was painted a bright orange color. Much like the colors on his covers. Which were now tossed on the floor.

The boy was wearing nothing but his Boxers, which were Orange. A light coat of sweat covered his body, and judging by the frantic turning he was doing in his bed. It seemed as if he was having a nightmare.

"Mom...Where are..." He mumbled, his eyes closed tighter, and his mumbling became louder...

"Why are you leaving...? Where are you..." He mumbled once more, he tossed and turned in his bed, the sweat thickening on him and rolling down his body.

Shouting his Mother's name, the child sat up with a mixture of fear and sadness shown in his sky blue eyes, the Blonde boy looked around frantically, his body trembling in fear, he calmed down and looked at his covers, he had that dream again...

The boy has been having a lot of weird dreams revolving around his Mother leaving, despite the fact that his Mother is still with him, here on this very day.

It would have made much more sense if the boy had dreams about the people that came over that one day... And told his Mother the fact that his Father died in the war against Kumo. He still remembers the look she had on her face... The grief, sadness, hatred and fear. The only reason why his Mother was still able to be in Konoha was because of the fact that Minato was alive and he was a General.

His Mother was always in a very... Odd situation with the rest of Konoha, she wasn't actually from there, so that doesn't help her.

She was born in a village known as Uzushiogakure, a very poweful Military-led village. The village was said to be very powerful, and rich with weapons. His Mother never was a soldier there, she was a civilian, but she did learn how to fight from her Mother, she also knew a lot of Chemistry, which the Uzumaki were known for, she never needed to use it in battle though, but she was very good with a Arisaka. She never really used swords, though.

She didn't learn much about the world in Uzushio since there was a law that prevented children under 16 from leaving Uzushio, although it was broken when she was forced to leave Uzushio when she was 14. She never really said why she left at the time she did. But it was probably because of the fact that Uzushio was destroyed when she was younger.

But... Uzushio was destroyed a year after she left... Maybe his Grandmother knew about the attack before it happened?

His Grandmother was said to be a very powerful warrior, her weapons of choice was a plain Katana and a plain Hand-Cannon. Even though her weapons were very ordinary and dull compared to every other weapon in Uzushio, she used them like a master, shooting through the thickest Armor, and cutting through the thickest bone, she was truly a frightful opponent.

She rode on a horse strapped in Samurai Armor, she shot every single enemy that was to far for her Katana, and cut every enemy close enough to her Katana, even though they were plain weapons, the Katana was as sharp as one of the greatest swords, and her Hand Cannon had great Accuracy. She was also a General obviously. Indeed, Mito Uzumaki was truly a frightful opponent indeed...

It didn't help the fact that her Husband was Hashirama Senju. One of the greatest Warriors to ever live.

Hashirama Senju hailed from the Senju family, a rich noble family filled with Warriors. They were possibly the strongest family in all of Japan. They didn't have many weapons, nor did they use guns. But they did have money. Money and...

Chakra.

The greatest weapon ever created with science. Before the wars, during peacetime, Buji Senju, a world renowned Scientist, created a Chemical that can give various wonderful abilities to whoever drinks it. It can grant them the ability to fly, regenerate, control the elements and even stop aging. It was a Chemical so strong, so wanted by the world, the few moments of peacetime ended when Buji foolishly proclaimed he had, 'Created the greatest weapon in the universe!' After that, the Senju Family found themselves being attacked by every major country, America, Africa, Russia, Germany. All of them. Because they wanted Chakra.

They never managed to get it, though. Buji finally thought of a good plan and instead of selling it or giving it to his clan, he modified it and drank all of it himself. He created another invention of his, known as Bloodlines. No one really knows how he managed to do it. But he managed to create it. He gave away his humanity and all of his Children's humanity for Power. And he thought it was the greatest thing he ever did.

Unknown to him, the Chemical was slowly killing him. Soon, he died by the chemical. Just like all of his children, and his Grandchildren. There were a few survivors, however. Hashirama Senju was one of them.

He was granted the ability to strengthen his body at will, and regenerate normally fatal wounds. He was completely impervious to all poisons and diseases, and he also could control the Trees to do his bidding. All of this combined with the fact that he was wealthy, and not to bad with a gun. Gave him the moniker, "God of the Senju".

With him, the Senju were practically immortal. And when they created Konohagakure, they couldn't even be touched by the Demons.

But enough of that, the boy needs to get out of bed and wake up his mother. He got up from his bed swiftly and walked over to his closet, opening it, he found his signature Black shirt and Orange shorts inside, grabbing them, he walked over to the bed and laid the black shirt on it. He then proceeded to put on his clothes.

When he was finished with his task, he walked over to his door and opened it, he walked through the doorway and found himself in a hallway, walking through the hallway he turned a left and walked into a bathroom.

His family is naturally very wealthy thanks to his dad, and this meant that they lived in a very big house. With lots of expensive items within it. Not even his dad knows how much money they had, he never bothered to check. Nor did his mom. He grabbed a toothbrush from inside of the bathroom's mirror cabinet and grabbed the toothpaste inside of it as well, he opened the toothpaste and gently squeezed the toothpaste container, the toothpaste inside of it was forced to land on the toothbrush. And then it meet the teeth of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto moved the toothbrush in a circular motion repeatedly, starting the not very long process of brushing his teeth.

When he was finished, he washed the toothbrush of any substance that may be on it and then took a drink of the tap water. He spit the water out and grabbed a nearby towel, he rubbed his mouth on the towel and placed the towel back on the place he took it from. Finishing his business in the bathroom, he then left the bathroom and walked over to his mother's room's door.

He knocked and waited for a response. Not hearing anything, he knocked again. "Mom? Are you awake?" He asked, he knocked once more and then grabbed the doorknob, opening it, he walked inside and noticed the fact that his mother was not in her bed and the note on her nightstand. The place looked a bit... Off somehow.

He walked over to the nightstand near his mother's bed and grabbed the note. He then read it.

Naruto, if you are reading this note this means that the day I hoped would never come, is now here.

I knew this day would come... And I wished it never would, you're probably very confused and you're also probably wondering where I am and what is going on.

Well, to explain. This all revolves around one mistake your father made a long time ago, you see... Your father was not how you thought he was, he did many terrible things in his life and he always regretted doing them, he made possibly one of the worst choices in his life, and now it is impacting our lives.

He made a deal with a very very bad person by the name of Madara Uchiha. Yes, I mean Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. The one who made a deal with the demons and turned his entire clan into demons for power. I know it may seem very odd that I am saying this considering the fact that everyone said he was a myth, but he is not.

Naruto, Madara is very real, and he is even worse than the legends say. He was never killed by the Sage, nor was he ever sealed into the moon. You see, the Sage could not truly kill Madara, because Madara sold his soul to the demons for immortality as well.

So the Sage instead took Madara's power and banished him to forever walk the earth... Alone. But Madara has recently found a way to achieve power. And that is by taking the souls of all 9 Legendary Demons and fusing them to his being.

He needed help with that, however. So he created a group known as Akatsuki. And promised power and immortality if people helped them, you see, your Father was forced to join Akatsuki under the threat of him killing you and me.

Instead he was secretly trying to find a way to defeat Akatsuki and Madara, but Madara found out. And killed your Father.

At this Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Yes, I know. Shocking isn't it? I know what you might be thinking, but the men that came over to our home were not lying. No, Madara knew Minato would be going to battle, and so he infiltrated Mizu's ranks. And killed your Father on the battlefield. But enough of old history, we don't have much time. Naruto, you need to leave Konoha.

It isn't safe anymore, Madara found out where we were and now he is coming for us. I took some money out of our family account and left the rest for you. Take as much as you can and find me at the Valley of the End. You must hurry, and do not tell anyone where you are going, I believe there are Spies in Konoha. Sneak out of Konoha. And bring food and weapons. You will need them. Burn this letter when you are finished reading it.

Remember, Sochi. No matter what happens, I and your Father will always love you.

Naruto stared at the note in shock and dropped it on the floor, his mind trying to process what was happening to his life, he then remembered what his mother said and knelt down, grabbing the paper, he crumbled it up and placed it in his pocket, he stood up and breathed in and out, trying to get his emotions and thoughts under control.

He is really shocked about what he just learned, shocked and angry. At his father, at his mother and at this Madara guy for killing his father! He knew it wasn't good to hold his anger in, but he needs to hold it for just a little while... And then he will get his revenge on Madara!

He shook his head from those thoughts and turned around, he has to meet his mother at the Valley of the End. He first needs to get food, water, money and weapons. And he knows just were to get all of those... He walked out of his mother's room, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his Father's Armory with a big black bag positioned on his back. He saved his trip to the Armory last, meaning he has everything he needs in his bag. His father taught him a few techniques before he died, he said Naruto was quite proficient when it came to using a blade, just like him. He also said he was a prodigy. Naruto knew he was good. But he was pretty sure his dad was just saying that because he was his dad.

He walked over to a large rack covering a wall, on that wall was various weapons, firearms, blades, staffs, most weapons anyone could think of was currently covering the wall. Naruto looked in awe at the weapons, he never was taken here as his dad thought he was to young to see all of those weapons and was afraid that he might have tinkered with the guns.

One thing about Naruto was that he never liked being bad at something, and when it came to guns... He was worse than a child high on sugar. Every time he tried to aim and shoot, he always missed the target by a large amount, and he never even touched the target with a bow and arrow, which was also in the armory. He just doesn't have enough accuracy. And don't even get him started on throwing knives. But he always liked messing with them so he could 'fix' them.

Yeah, it wasn't his skill. It was just the fact that all guns are broken.

He walked over to another wall, which was covered in armor stands and various armors. He touched a Lamellar painted completely black. He never really liked armor, they were always so heavy and they always slow a person down, he could never figure out why anyone would want to wear it when they are as heavy as they are. He walked over to another set of armor named, Tatami Do, which was the armor his father usually wore to battle.

He left the Armor stands and walked over to another wall covered in Guns. He knew he was going to need more guns than swords more than likely. So he reached behind his back and grabbed the black bag, moving it in front of him, he placed it down and grabbed a Teppo, he soon was packing guns into the bag as fast as he could.

"Naruto-Sama?" He froze, sweat rolled down the side of his cheek as he slowly turned his head to see Mizuki, a Samurai that was once positioned under the traitorous General, Orochimaru. He recalled his Father taking him under his army and assigning him the rank of Second Corporal.

"What are you doing in your Father's Armory?" Mizuki asked with a smile, for some reason, Naruto felt something was off with Mizuki. He normally wore armor almost all the time, and he always had his long Katana strapped to his back. This time around, he was dressed in seemingly Comfortable light green robes. And his eyes seemed darker than usual.

"Um... Good morning Mizuki-san." Naruto greeted him, he soon started thinking of a plan to get out of his current predicament.

"Good morning Naruto-Sama. May I ask what is your business here?" He asked once more, Naruto suddenly thought of a plan, he just needed to stall until then...

"Well, I could ask you the same question, Mizuki-san." Naruto redirected the question at Mizuki.

"I was looking for you. Your mother was worried about you because you were gone for so long." Mizuki lied. Naruto adopted a confused expression for a second, before he swiftly hid it as fast as it appeared. Why would Mizuki lie to him?

"Oh, strange. I thought I left a note for her to tell her where I was going." Naruto lied, two could play this game...

"She must have missed it, now that I have answered your question, could you explain what you are doing here?" He asked politely. Too politely for the usual grouch Mizuki is... Even though he tries to be polite.

"I was looking for a gun so I could train." Naruto lied once again.

"Oh, I see. Well then would you like me to teach you how to fire a gun?" Mizuki asked again, now Naruto knew something was definitely wrong, Mizuki never wanted to train Naruto. He wasn't even good enough at firing guns to train anyone!

Naruto began to think more and more about all of these strange things happening, Mizuki lying to him... Being to polite... And even asking him if he would like to teach him how to fire a gun! Wait... Didn't his mother said there were spies in Konoha? Then... _No... That means..._ Naruto's eyes widened.

Mizuki is a spy for Akatsuki.

"Uh... No... That's fine I'll just be going home now..." Naruto said, Mizuki stared at him.

"You sure? I insist. I have a lot I can teach you." Mizuki said, taking a step closer. Naruto watched as Mizuki's eyes changed colors to a dark yellow color, his pupils narrowing to slits. Naruto stared in fear at the sight.

"I knew it! You work for Akatsuki, don't you?!" Naruto shouted at Mizuki. "But why? Why would you betray us?!"

"For power, boy. Something you wouldn't understand. Power beyond human." Mizuki said.

"What power?! The ability to make your eyes demonic!" He shouted at Mizuki again, mocking him.

"No.. This power!" Mizki shouted, he coughed up blood and his body began to shiver, his bones ripping out of his body and he screamed in agony, the meat growing over his skeleton slowly as he begun to change at a fast rate, Naruto stared in fear, disgust and shock as Mizuki slowly sprouted a long tail, his jaw growing bigger as his teeth became fangs, his body making disgusting noises as he coughed up more blood, soon, his transformation was complete and in his place was a monster as large as 8'0 feet tall.

His skin was long gone and in it's place were scales, scales that looked very strong and sharp. He had big green claws, big green feet with claws as well, a reptilian head, a long green tail that seemed to actually be a snake. He opened his mouth, revealing big sharp fangs and a long forked tongue.

"**This power... Feels amazing!**" He shouted, his voice sounding deeper and layered, as if two people were speaking. He laughed manically and stared at Naruto in disgust. "**I wonder how you humans live with yourselves, with you being so weak and all, I'll do you a favor and end your pathetic life for you.**"

Naruto stared rooted to the ground in fear, staring at the monster before him, Mizuki slowly approached him with his clawed hand reaching out to grab Naruto's head. Naruto didn't move and stood rooted to the ground, Mizuki grabbed his head and lifted it up, he opened his mouth and moved Naruto's head towards it.

At the last moment, Naruto realized what was going on and he grabbed a hand cannon from the wall, he moved it as fast as he could and positioned the gun in front of Mizuki's abdomen. He pulled the trigger.

**"G****AHHH! You bastard!" **Mizuki shouted at him, he threw Naruto against a wall and grabbed his abdomen in pain, he then widened his eyes in surprise and confusion.

**"Hey... I don't feel anymore pain!" **He shouted, he felt something pushing against his hand and moved it out of the way. The bullet popped out of his body and his body began to seal itself shut. He laughed manically and stared at Naruto with the gaze of a predator.

**"Look at you... Standing there in fear. I won't hurt you... Much." **Mizuki said, he slowly walked over to Naruto and his snake tail hissed. Naruto's hair covered his eyes as he stood there once more. Once Mizuki was in front of him with his arm stretched out, he attacked.

Mizuki threw him at a wall covered in weapons, which was his first mistake. He then fell for his plan once more which consisted of acting as if he was paralyzed with fear, which was Mizuki's second mistake. And his third was underestimating Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto attacked with a sharp Katana that clanged against Mizuki's scaly armor. And Naruto scrambled to his right to avoid a punch aimed for his head. He grabbed a spear and threw it at Mizuki. But the scales once more proved to strong to be penetrated. Mizuki ran over to him at very slow speeds, allowing Naruto to jump out of the way. Mizuki was unable to change his path and so crashed into a wall of very sharp knives, the knives however also could not pierce his scaly armor and he turned around to look at Naruto again.

**"Surprised? Well I was tinkering with my new abilities before all of this. And I learned that I could strengthen my scales to become armor at will. Nothing you do can pierce my armor!" **He shouted at him, Mizuki grabbed a weapon a knife and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto dodged out of the way and watched as the knife pierced the wall. He jumped out of the way of several more knives and ran over to grab a spear. _So if he can strengthen his armor at will, I will have to find a way to surprise him with an attack. But how? _He thought, he ran at Mizuki with the spear but jumped back to avoid the swipe of Mizuki's snake tail. Wait... The snake doesn't have any strong scales like Mizuki, meaning...

_That's it! _Naruto shouted in his mind, he threw the spear at the snake and watched Mizuki grab it with a grimace. Meaning the snake is his weak point!

**"This is getting a bit out of hand now... You were supposed to be dead a long time ago." **Mizuki said. He walked over to a wall covered in guns and grabbed a Tanegashima from the wall, he aimed it at Naruto and Naruto grabbed a Knife from a wall next to him, thankfully his dad was not very organized...

He threw the knife at Mizuki but missed once more by a great amount, he stared in shock and Mizuki turned to look at the knife. **"...Was that supposed to hit me, pathetic." **Mizuki mocked, Naruto ran towards another wall with a Yoroi dou on it, grabbing the heavy equipment, he put it in the way of a bullet meant to pierce his stomach. He threw the armor at Mizuki and ran towards him with another Hand pistol. The heavy Dou hitting the Gun, Mizuki dropped the gun in surprise and shouted in pain as a bullet pierced his stomach once more. He punched Naruto in the gut, sending him flying against a wall.

**"Why do you always aim for my stomach?!" **Mizuki shouted. He walked over to Naruto once more and reached his hand out to grab Naruto, only to scream in agony as his hand was cut off.

"Regenerate...That." Naruto said weakly, Mizuki screamed in pain and fell on the floor holding his arm as blood spurted out of him. He screamed louder as before his very eyes, he began to grow a hand. He laughed through the pain as his hand completely grew back.

**"I'm invincible!" **Mizuki shouted, he got up and stared at Naruto in hatred and rage. **"YOU! You son of a bitch! You made me go through all of that pain for nothing! And now... I am going to fucking rip you limb from limb!" **Mizuki shouted he walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by his head. Naruto struggled to break free and did everything he could, he kicked, punched, he even tried to break off on of his claws and stab Mizuki with it. Mizuki laughed at the failed attempts and grabbed Naruto's arm.

Naruto watched in fear as Mizuki began to pull slowly on his arm. Naruto screamed in pain as his arm was slowly ripped from his body.

Finally, Mizuki yanked as hard as he could on Naruto's arm, and off it went. Naruto screamed as loud as he could in agony and Mizuki threw his arm away.

**"How did you like that!? HUH?! Next is your fucking legs!" **He shouted in rage, he grabbed Naruto's legs and began to pull slowly, Naruto screamed and then passed out from the pain.

Mizuki stopped as he no longer heard screams and stared at the boy, who was now unconscious. **"That was it? Are you dead?" **He said, **"Oh well then." **He said, he threw Naruto behind him and began to walk away from the supposedly 'dead' body.

He heard the shifting of clothing and turned back around to stare at Naruto. **"Oh! You're not dead! Good, then let's go back to where we we-" **He froze in shock as he stared at Naruto's eyes.

They were purple in color with 4 black rings surrounding a black dot in the middle of his eye.

**"N-no... How is this possible?! Why do you have those eyes!?" **Mizuki shouted in fear, he took a step back as Naruto began to slowly get up from the ground using one arm. He stared at Mizuki with a small smile of sorts.

"You recognize my eyes... But you are a new-born demon, you must be under the control and guidance of an older demon then..." 'Naruto' said, he was finally up and was starting to walk slowly towards Mizuki. Mizuki turned around and tried to flee but screamed in fear and shock as an unknown force pulled him back in front of 'Naruto'.

**"W-what are you?!" **He shouted at the 'boy', 'Naruto's' small smile became a smirk.

"I am what you humans call... Kami." Kami said. "And you... Are a demon who threatened the life of the one I choose as my Prophet. I both thank and punish you for this. Thank you, for if you did not foolishly leave my prophet alive and instead tortured him, I wouldn't have been able to possess him, and he would be dead. But I curse you for torturing him, and disobeying my commands and becoming a demon instead of keeping the wondrous gift of being human."

**"Please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" **Mizuki shouted in fear, Kami shook Naruto's head.

"I cannot do that, you have given up your humanity and have forsaken me, I cannot forgive you for this. Begone demon." Kami said, Mizuki screamed in agony as he felt pain unimaginable, pain so terrible he couldn't even describe how painful it was. Light Blue fire encased his body as he slowly died. The flames burning everything that he once was, even the ashes were not spared. Kami shook his head at this.

"Pitiful..." Was all Kami said...

"Hmm... I can't have my Prophet fight with only one arm. Yes... I will have to give him a new one. A better one..." Kami said, light covered the remains of Naruto's arm as blood flowed back into him. Once the light was gone, there was a golden arm where Naruto's old human one once was. Kami used Naruto's head to nod at his work.

And with that, Kami left Naruto's body. As Naruto passed out. The spirit of Kami was shaped as a ball of light. Kami stared at the boy.

"Remember child... I have bestowed upon you a great gift, a power almost as great as my own. However, things are never truly easy. And to obtain the full power of my gift, you must experience many emotions to unlock it.

I have also gifted you with a new arm. It is much better than your old one, you will find. It has the ability to fire bullets much like a normal firearm. But it, like all firearms, is not without Ammunition.Remember that. It is also stronger than the average arm. It is able to block attacks from various weapons. You also need to get better at firing firearms if you really want to use it to the best of it's ability. It can also repel some Demonic energy attacks and fire it back at your enemy.

And my last gift, your eyes. Those are my eyes in their weakest form. As it is for the other power, you must also experience certain emotions. But beware... My eyes have a darker secret than most would think. I must return to my home now, goodbye." Kami explained. Kami floated up and through the ceiling of the armory. Leaving Naruto alone in the armory.

* * *

-Unknown amount of time, the Armory-

Naruto woke up with a really strong headache, the last thing he remembered was Mizuki ripping off his arm. Could that have been a dream? He got up and looked around. No... It wasn't a dream.. Then why is he still alive? Why did Mizuki spare him? Oh yeah! He fainted, maybe Mizuki thought he was dead and left... ... ... ...

Why is his arm made of gold metal?

"What the hell?!" He said, he jumped back as he stared at his arm which was completely golden, there were dark blue marking covering the arm, a few lines curled into swirls and the rest of them curled into a circle located at the back of his hand. He stared at his arm in wonder and touched the marking with his other arm, the marking apparently were not painted onto his arm and was actually apart of it.

_Who would have given me this arm? Where are they? Why would they give me this arm? Wait.. What time is it?! _He thought in fear, he ran over to the bag and grabbed it, running away with it as fast as he could.

-Outside of the Armory-

When he got outside,it was dark, and he could clearly see the crescent moon looming over the village. He stared in fear and his heart stopped. He ran as fast as he could towards the gate leading outside of the village. He passed various villagers along the way but he didn't care, his mother could have left without him! Or worse...

Naruto arrived at the gate and began to think of a way to get pass it.

"Hey! Naruto!" He heard, once more. He froze in shock. That voice...

He turned around and saw his best friend.

His best friend was a very odd person... And he looked even odder! He had shaggy brown hair, sharp black eyes with pupils narrowed to slits, teeth that seemed as if it belonged to a dog. He also had red fang marking on his cheeks. He wore Khaki shorts, a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, and a face mask given to him for his birthday by his father.

It was Kiba.

For some odd reason, Naruto was wary of Kiba, and had to resist jumping back or attacking Kiba.

Kiba was his best friend, his childhood friend, his partner in crime and to Naruto, Kiba was his brother. They did everything together, they trained together, did pranks on people together (more like Kiba did all of the pranks and Naruto apologized for Kiba's stupidity), ate together they even slept in the same room one time!

Not a lot is known about Kiba, he was found by General Kakashi during the war against Mizu in Kyomura, he was orphaned by war when he was a baby. And was taken to Konoha. General Kakashi offered to take care of him with his wife, Rin.

"Hello Kiba-san." He greeted with a nervous smile. This was going to hurt, a lot. He never thought about the fact that he would be leaving his friends behind if he left.

"Dude what happened to your arm?!" Kiba asked, pointing at his arm with shock clearly evident on his face.

"Uh.. It was a present from my mom, she said my dad used to wear something similar to battle." He lied.

"So what's going on? Where are you going?" Kiba asked, Naruto flinched.

"Well you see... I am going on a hunting trip with my mom!" Naruto lied once again.

"Oh really?! Can I come?!" Kiba asked excitedly, Naruto mentally face-palmed, he forget the fact that Kiba really liked going hunting, when Naruto asked why Kiba liked hunting so much, he said 'I don't know, it just gives me a rush, and makes me feel as if I am recovering a lost part of myself...'.

Kiba was also very good with Knives and Guns. Better than Naruto at using both weapons...

"Well... Er..." Naruto fumbled his words, looking for someway to make Kiba leave. Than he remembered something, he has a plan now.

"You can't because we're secretly planning for your next birthday! And if you come, then it will spoil the surprise!" Naruto lied once more.

"Oh! Alright then... Bye!" Kiba said, he turned around and ran off, finally. Naruto turned around and just decided to use the same story to leave, the guards in Konoha have been very relaxed considering the fact that it is peacetime...

He walked over to the gate and opened it slowly, just enough for him to squeeze through, he closed the gate on his way and was stopped by two Guards.

"Good evening, Naruto-sama." One of the guards greeted, and then bowed, it was Izumo Kamizuki.

"Hey Naruto!" The other guard greeted, waving his hand, it was Kotetsu Hagane. Naruto knew the two because Kiba befriended them a year ago during on of his pranks.

"Good evening Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." Naruto greeted back. Giving a small bow to the both of them

"What are you doing out here? And what's in the bag?" Kotetsu asked, pointing towards the black bag currently behind his back.

"My mother left me a note saying she was going out hunting, and to meet her there. She thinks it's finally time I learn how to use a gun." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, really? Alright then. Just don't stay out to late, a few Demons have been seen in the northwest direction." Kotetsu said in a serious voice, Naruto nodded. "I won't." He responded.

He bowed to both of them once more, and walked forward and out of Konoha.

_...Seriously? It's this easy?_ He thought, he shook his head and ran forward, remembering the fact that his mother could have left him, with a dark cold feeling in his stomach, he hoped not.

* * *

-15 minutes after leaving Konoha, Valley of the End-

Naruto stood in shock at the sight before him, he dropped the bag and with worry and fear etched to his face.

His mother was lying on her side, and on the side of the river, lying in a pool of red...

He ran forward towards his mother and turned her around, he picker her head up gently, his tears falling and landing on her face... Her eyes were closed, and he couldn't hear her breath...

She was dead...

He hugged her corpse, he knew it was sick to do so... But he didn't care, his mother is dead! Wait... How did she die to begin with?

"Such a shame... Isn't it?" He heard, he froze in his spot.

"You did this...Didn't you?" He asked, his voice calm and collected despite the fact that his mother is dead.

"Indeed I did... I never wanted to harm her, she was so beautiful... But, she couldn't do it... She couldn't betray her son." He heard once more. Naruto turned around with hateful eyes, staring in anger at the man.

The man wore all black robes, and had waist-length pitch black dark hair. The man also had fair skin and his eyes were closed. Behind his back was a hug fan-like weapon, also known as the Gunbai.

"Ah... Yes, you have awakened it. Good... But... It is not mature yet." The man murmured.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I have awakened what?!" Naruto shouted at the man. The man chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. Goodbye." The man said simply, he turned around to walk away. But was stopped by a fist aimed towards his back.

"A meaningless attempt." The man said, he turned around swiftly and threw Naruto behind himself. Naruto landed on all fours and jumped back, he grabbed a Ninjato out of the black bag and ran at the man. He tried to stab him in his back, but the Gunbai stopped his attack.

"Your sword cannot ever hope to harm me." The man said, he grabbed his Gunbai and removed it from his back while turning around, the effect was Naruto being hit by the Gunbai and was thrown backwards.

"Give up, at your current level of power. You could not even hope to scratch me." The man said. He stared at Naruto and watched as Naruto got up and threw his Ninjato at him.

It missed greatly, instead hitting a tree 2 feet away from the man. The man chuckled at this.

"I don't even need to wound you... You're weak enough to not be a threat." The man said, Naruto growled and ran towards the man again. He jumped and tried to kick the man in his face, only for his foot to be caught. He tried to then punch the man, only for the man to catch his fist. The man let go of his fist and threw Naruto at a tree, Naruto shouted in pain as his back hit the tree. Naruto got up and stared at the man.

"I know who you are!" He shouted, the man stood unfazed at this.

"You're Madara Uchiha, the man who sold his soul for power!" Naruto shouted once more, Madara seemingly did not care at this.

"So?" He said simply.

"Aren't you at least a bit ashamed of yourself for giving up your family's honor and their humanity?! For abandoning your friends for power?!" Naruto shouted at the man, pointing towards him.

"No. I do not. And I see this as ironic coming from you." Madara said, Naruto appeared confused.

"You didn't know? Didn't you see your eyes? Or anything strange about what you see? Don't you feel the taint inside of you? The dark presence demanding for my blood?" Madara asked, acting confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted once more at him.

Madara chuckled and disappeared. Naruto looked confused and looked everywhere. "Go to the water. And stare at your reflection." He heard, for some odd reason, he felt compelled to do so. Walking forward, he stopped at the water and stared at his reflection.

Shock was etched onto his face as he saw his eyes.

Purple with a black dot in the middle surrounded by black rings...

"W-what the..." Naruto whispered, he took a step away from the water and tripped on a rock. Madara appeared in front of him and stared at him with his eyes still closed.

"You saw it. Your eyes." Madara said simply, Naruto looked up in anger and hatred, staring at Madara.

"Explain! What's wrong with my eyes?!" Naruto shouted at him.

"...Simple. You are a demon. Just like me." Madara said, Naruto was rooted in his place in shock at this. "W-what?" He whispered to himself.

"You must be wondering why you're a demon. To explain, this is all because of your father. He was a demon, and not just a normal demon, he was prophesized to be the one to destroy the world." Madara said.

"You're lying!" Naruto shouted at Madara, but it was clear he wasn't thinking that judging by the doubt in his eyes.

"No. I am not, you can ask the one who did it. The Great Toad Sage.. But for now..." Madara said, he slowly opened his eyes. Revealing red eyes with three tomoes, three lines connecting to the tomoes, and a black dot in the middle of his eyes. Naruto stared in fear at the eyes.

"This is the gift I leave you... Tsukuyomi!" Madara shouted, staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto screamed in agony and pain as his eyes bled, he fell on the ground with his eyes staring upwards and his mouth open.

"Farewell... Naruto." Madara said, he turned around and walked off into the night. Leaving Naruto to his agony...


	2. Notice

Hello Everyone, I hope there is a lot of people reading this, this is not a chapter. This is a Notice letting all of you know the fact that there is an important poll currently up right now. It is about which story should I update. You may know if you have noticed that I update my stories in a specific pattern, this pattern is usually:

1. Ninja Game

2. Resurrection

3. Prophet

I also realized a lack of chapter for both Resurrection and Prophet, I would like to have a choice in the matter on which order I should update, but I feel as if that is Unfair to you all, the readers. You should decide in which order I should update my stories, in my opinion. That poll will be up until Christmas Eve, that way all of you have enough time to vote.

And on another probably important note, I decided to never do specials for any of my stories except Ninja Game. Prophet is to dark and I don't update Resurrection often enough for it to have specials. So that's that, thank you for taking time out of your day in order to read this.


	3. Enter Kikyo

Pain racked his body and he felt as if he was hit by a train, he could remember all that happened. His mother's passing, the discovery of his eyes, the fight with Madara. And...

The mental torture Madara put him through for 48 hours without stopping... It was horrible, the worst thing he has ever been through, Madara made him watch as he killed his mother, forced Naruto to kill his own mother, made Naruto watch as Madara killed his father, even made him see things like his mother being tortured by himself, and himself in a demonic form of sorts...

He couldn't close his eyes because Madara kept them open, he couldn't scream because Madara stitched his mouth together, he couldn't even make any sort of noise because Madara prevented him from doing so... Madara made sure he couldn't move by ripping off his arms and legs, and then he used his own limbs to beat his mother, who was crying. Madara told him what happens when a Demon kills a human, the Human's soul is sentenced to hell. He knew not to believe Madara, the Gods would never let such a thing happen!

He kept telling himself that, but what if it's true? What if his mother is in hell at this very moment? No, stop that! She is not in hell! The Gods would never allow that...

Naruto then realized he is no longer in the Valley of the End, but instead inside of what appeared to be a Tent made out of deer hide, he then looked down and noticed only a few bandages covering his body, he was laying on a bed made of Hide as well, he was only in his boxers and he could clearly see his Golden Arm, and noticed a few things odd about it, he couldn't explain it, but it looked as if it were... Tinkered with.

He looked around from his position on the floor, and managed to find a few small tables and what appeared to be a makeshift Alchemy Stand, a few empty bottles and a fire under it, cooking the ingredients within it to create the potions most Alchemists use. Where is he? And who moved him? Those where the thoughts entering his mind, he got up, and was careful not to make any noise as he left the tent.

Once he was outside, he was immediately greeted by the warm sun on his skin, and the sun's bright gaze as well, he covered his eyes using his arms, and soon lowered them. In front of him was the average forest with not much out of place, a campfire was in front of him, and on the campfire was a slightly rusty Cast Iron. He looked around and noticed a few other things, like the various Archery Targets strung about, a few traps here and there.

And also the runes carved around the camp. It seemed as if a Priestess or priest lived here, as Priestess and priests were the only beings known to actually use Runes.

Priests/priestesses are people known to use an energy like Chakra and the fake Magic, but not quite it. The energy has no name, but it is created using Alchemy. Priestesses/Priests are like walking super-doctors. They can fight, are very good at healing, and they can use Runes to defeat Demons. Due to the fact that Runes seem to have been created with something related to the Gods. Priestesses/Priests are generally known for their hatred of violence and anything Demonic, their Pacifist-like nature, the fact that they never fight in wars and only travel around and heal people, banish demons and spread their religions to all.

They also don't use guns, just Bows and Arrows. Well that explains the Archery Targets.

Naruto didn't know what to do or where to go, so he decided to look for his stuff. He was sure Madara didn't grab the black bag before he left...Wait... His mother's corpse!

_She deserves a proper burial! _Naruto thought, _It's the least I could do... _

He decided he couldn't walk around in just his boxers and decided to just look for his clothes for now, he went back into the tent and noticed a small chest right behind the makeshift bed, he walked over to it and opened it, within it was not his clothes, but new clothes and a Small Steel Dagger that looked out of place in Japan, then again, if the Priestess or Priest travels around as much as the average Priest or Priestess, then it's not odd for them to own these.

He grabbed the clothes and removed them from the chest, observing them.

They were mostly Light Gray simple robes with a hood and white trim on the lower hem of the robes, a gloss black ribbon tied around the neck of the hood, brown boots and a brown cape on the shoulder as well as a bit of black wolf fur. There were silver runes on the ribbon and the cuffs of the robes. It looked very nice and exquisite. As if Royalty was made to wear it.

Naruto probably wouldn't have worn it under normal circumstances, but it was the only thing he could wear in his current situation. He began to put on the clothes... And soon, he was finished. Looking over himself, he noticed the robes were quite comfortable and they were a bit lose on the arms and tight on the chest, they fit him perfectly.

He nodded and turned around, then jumped backwards and shouted in surprise.

Before him was a beautiful woman taller than himself with flawless Alabaster-white skin, long waist-length black hair tied into a loose ponytail, the woman had brown eyes that seemed as if they held no happiness within them...

She wore the standard priestess outfit, which consisted of a white jacket with cords through the sleeves and open shoulders, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her bright red hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her jacket, she was also wearing a red belt over her clothes and white socks with regular wooden sandals. She was fairly beautiful.

"...Hello, are you the one who found me?" Naruto asked, the woman smiled and nodded.

"I am Kikyo, a priestess. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto... Did you find anything around me? Perhaps a person or bag?" He asked hopefully. Kikyo frowned and shook her head, causing Naruto to look down in sadness, "Oh..."

"...I probably shouldn't be asking this at this time, but... What happened to your eyes?" She asked.

"...I don't know..." He lied, she seemed to have known it was a lie, but she didn't ask...

"You're wearing my friends clothing..." She observed, Naruto looked down and looked at the clothing he was currently wearing.

"I didn't know this was your friends...Er... Do you want me to take it off?" He asked awkwardly, he didn't really want to take it off due to the fact that he was wearing only his boxers under these but it is her friend's. Luckily for him, she seemed to understand why he wouldn't want to and shook her head then smiled, "Keep it." She said simply.

"Thank you, for helping me and for the clothing... Do you know where the nearest town is?" He asked, she nodded and replied, "Nara Village is 3 hours west from here. But before you leave... Would you mind telling me who you were looking for and why you were screaming when you were unconscious?" She asked, Naruto flinched. He really didn't want to tell her what happened, she seemed like a nice person, and he didn't want her to hate him...

Should he lie? Should he not say anything at all?

"If you tell me, I could help with whatever you need, and I won't judge you for any bad actions you may have done." She said. He appeared to be in deep thought, before finally, he decided to tell her. Priestesses don't lie after all.

"...Well, it's a long story." He began, she nodded. "I have a lot of time." She replied.

"Okay then, I guess I should begin at the very start. You see, my parents were forced into a uncomfortable position involving demons... And my father was killed by one. My mother told me that they were coming for us next, and that we needed to leave our home. She told me to pack as many weapons and things I could and told me to meet her at the place you found me, the Valley of the End. Once I got there... I... Discovered her... Corpse, she was killed by a man who gave up his and his clan's humanity for power... Uchiha Madara." He stopped, gauging her reaction.

She appeared to not be very surprised, indicating she knew Madara existed. He didn't tell her about the Akatsuki, or the fact that his father was forced to join. And was forced to stay under the threat of his and his Kushina's lives. She seemed to be completely fine with him leaving certain information they both knew he left out, and soon, he was finished with his explanation.

"Well, I assume you want revenge against Madara?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's the only way to honor my parents memory, they wouldn't want Madara to fulfill whatever plans he may have. Nor would they want him to live..." He explained. It seemed as if he was telling himself that more than her, as if he felt he couldn't do it...

"...I cannot stop you from getting revenge on him, but I just want to say, don't let Revenge consume you... Remember that no matter what, there will always be people who love you. The Gods love you, many people you meet in the future will more than likely do so as well." She said, she noticed the hateful look he had when she mentioned the Gods, but chose not to comment on it.

"It won't." He said simply. She nodded at his answer, but she felt as if he didn't receive the message completely.

"I will help you, then." She said with a smile. He looked very surprised at this, and shown his surprise by staring at her in bewilderment. Why would she want to help him? He's a stranger to her... Even most Priests and Priestesses won't help a total Stranger get revenge against an immortal Demon.

"...Really?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." She said simply.

"I'll consider your offer." He said.

"You don't have a choice." She replied.

He sweat dropped at her comment, he knew she was right of course, but for her to just say it like that... Still doesn't explain what's in it for her, and he can't really trust her, she could be lying about all of this and be a demon in disguise... But then why would a Demon go through all of this trouble just to kill him when it could have done so when he was unconscious?

"Technically I do have a choice..." He murmured.

"No, you really don't. Even if you don't want me to I will help you. Even if you say no I still will. You cannot not be helped by me."

...Well that was kinda creepy... But he just decided to let it go, not like he could actually stop her anyways. Nor does he want to. Her help could be very valuable, and who knows? Maybe she will teach him how to use Runes. If he had a power like Runes on his side, then he could definitely defeat Madara, by either sealing him using them or just banishing him.

"Uh... Okay? How are you going to help me?" He asked, they both knew what he wanted. Runes, and they both knew that he definitely needs it if he is to defeat Madara, possibly not even Runes can help, Madara is one of the strongest Demons, and was also known as a great General in Konoha before he became a Demon. Of course, Konoha kept everything hush hush, and made sure to just make Madara a fairy tale in order to keep their appearance.

"I will teach you Archery, alchemy, refine your existing abilities and how to actually use a knife. I will also teach you how to steal and how to use certain situations to your advantage." She said, he looked very confused at the mention of stealing.

"You know how to steal? I thought Priestesses and Priests don't steal anything..." He asked, she smirked.

"The Gods never said anything about not stealing, and besides, it's not like I steal these days." She replied. He still was confused at this but chose not to comment any further on the Subject.

"Okay then... When do we begin?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, I have to make a few preparations for your training." Kikyo answered, Naruto nodded.

"Alright then." Naruto said, he walked past Kikyo and out of the tent, Kikyo turned around and followed him.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked. Naruto turned around.

"I thought my mother deserved a Memorial." Naruto said, Kikyo nodded.

"...She should, when are you getting back?" She asked.

"What do you mean? You only have one bed and I wouldn't want to intrude." Naruto said with curiosity, he then began to think of what her answer could be... Could she mean that she has another bed for him? Or maybe he would sleep outside?

"I do only have one bed, but I do need to test you to see what I should work on first." Kikyo explained.

"Oh." Naruto said, "Okay well... Bye." He said, he then turned around and begun to walk away from the Camp.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in front of a big stone he found, he couldn't actually buy anything for the Memorial so he just looked for a few flowers and a big stone. Once he found it, he carved his Mother's name on the stone and then placed the flowers he found down in front of it, he said a few words and prayed for her. But he couldn't do much else really...

So he mourned, he kept it bottled up while the day went by but he couldn't forever... So he sat in front of the Memorial and kept apologizing, he made sure he was far from the camp, as he did not want to be seen like this. He doesn't know much about Kikyo, but something tells him she would probably embarrass him or something of that sort, he was taught by his father to never be seen crying, a warrior cries only once for his fallen allies, and then no more. That's what his father always said.

He doesn't know how long it has been, but he guesses he has been mourning for 2 or 3 hours... He should get back to the camp, he doesn't want to worry Kikyo or give her the cause to come and find him... He wiped away his tears and sniffed.

"...Mom, I'm sorry... I should have been faster! If only I was faster... Sooner... I met a person today, she was very nice. Her name is Kikyo, she told me that she would help me get revenge for you... I'm sorry I couldn't find a picture for you or make a proper Memorial, but I couldn't afford anything at this time, nor could I go back to Konoha and get a few things... I promise, I will not let your death be in vain! Once again... I'm sorry..." He said, he knew his mother couldn't hear him, but he felt as if that needed to be said...

He got up form his position and looked up at the sky, it looked like it was going to rain soon. He should hurry, turning around. He began to run at the direction he believed the camp to be in.

Soon, he was made it to the camp, and was greeted by Kikyo.

"You're back, I thought something had happened to you." She said, Naruto nodded.

"Sorry for worrying you... You said you were going to test me?" He asked, she nodded.

"Indeed, but it's beginning to rain, We will have to do it tomorrow morning." She said.

"You can test me in the rain." He said.

"But if you get sick, that would be a big setback." She explained, Naruto nodded.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow." He said, he turned around but was once again stopped by Kikyo.

"Like I said, if you move around in the rain to much, you might get a cold. I don't want to take that chance, so, you'll be staying here for the night." She explained.

"But then where will I sleep?" Naruto asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"You will sleep on the bed." She answered simply, Naruto still was skeptical of the situation.

"But where will you sleep?" He asked.

"On the floor." She once again answered simply.

"But-" Naruto began, but was interrupted by Kikyo once more.

"Don't worry, it's not as if I haven't done so before. Besides, you're my guest. I need to be a good host." She said with a smile. He resisted the urge to sigh and just nodded.

"Alright then, come on." She said, she began to walk inside of the tent with Naruto following her reluctantly.

* * *

It's been three days since Naruto began training with Kikyo, and he has learned a lot under her tutelage, he used to be terrible with the bow, but now he can safely call himself a novice with the bow. He also learned a bit about the dagger and it's various uses. Kikyo taught him how to assassinate, throw, carve, dig and much more with just a dagger. Some daggers can even pick locks!

He learned how to be silent as well, how to not be terrible with a few guns (Kikyo doesn't use guns so she just bought a few books and had him learn from that), how to use certain situations to his advantage, a small amount of knowledge with poisons that are used frequently and Kikyo also taught him how to create makeshift weapons.

He was very good at the last one, and was said to be very creative. He never could manage to create a makeshift dagger (is that irony?), though.

All in all, he doesn't regret being forced to learn under Kikyo. She was a very gentle and nice Sensei, she made sure he knew all he could before he attempted something dangerous, and she also was a bit motherly, she's like the Older Sister he never had...

Currently, she was teaching him how to be slightly more than a novice.

"...Chin up, stare straight, aim... Don't be impatient, be very calm... Steady your hand and... Release." She commanded, the arrow flew through the air, cutting it and releasing a sound similar to that of a low whistle, the arrow met it's mark a bit off of the target, which was a large green leaf connected to a tree via dagger. Naruto lowered the bow and breathed deeply.

"You're getting better!" She said with a smile, "Last time you couldn't even hit the leaf, have you been practicing at night?" She said jokingly, Naruto chuckled.

"Very funny." Was all he said, she walked away with him following, the two heading back to the camp. Naruto was watching intently on all of her movements, as he knows where they were and why they were there.

They normally don't go through this path to get back to the camp, but every once in a while, Kikyo leads him through this place. And when he stated this fact to her, she responded with a 'I have no idea what you are talking about, Naruto.' and she sounded very convincing, as if she herself never noticed... But that look in her eye, she was definitely lying, and Naruto resolved to find out what this place was and why they always go through it.

They passed a huge tree with many vines growing on it, and Kikyo glanced at it from the corner of her eyes, like usual. Only this time she seemed to have noticed the fact that he was watching her. This wasn't good.

She turned towards the other path they took, and immediately Naruto noticed her steering off the path skillfully, the reason why he managed to find out, was only because of the hurried way she turned. However, the two never ventured to this part of the forest before, and they never intended to. Because they never had a reason too.

She kept walking through the undiscovered land and soon, Naruto sensed something was wrong. However, his Sensei seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Only reason she was still walking in the correct path being the fact that she seemed to have learned this skill long ago, he glanced around the trees nervously, as if something was watching them... There it was...

Naruto spotted a shadow that seemed quite big, a bit bigger than a Grolar Bear. He was now more nervous than ever, Animals are never that huge... Wait...

"Duck!" He shouted, he tackled his Sensei out of the way just in the nick of time, a huge wooden club was in the place they were seconds ago... The two landed on the hard ground and turned around as fast as they could, both of them were staring at the sight of a massive demon.

The creature was grotesque in appearance, much like many of the demons, and had skin as white as his Kikyo's. It has a lot of muscle covering it's body, but not enough for it to seem overly masculine, a disgusting hunchback and hair almost completely covering it's large legs. It's face was perhaps the worst feature of the creature, with two big ears similar to an Elephant's, it's nose as big as a small stone and it's teeth rotten, you can easily see all of the cavities within it's mouth, it's eyes were worse. With one yellow deformed eye being bigger than the other.

It chuckled darkly and stared at the two in hunger, **"Two delicious looking Humans, both of them looking weak as well, and one looks quite beautiful... Might have to have a bit of fun with it before I eat it... Or I could do both at the same time."** It said, Naruto grimaced and glared at it in hatred. And Kikyo's glare had more hate than his, the two got up.

"Naruto, hand me the bow." Kikyo said, Naruto silently gave her his Bow (which was technically hers) and reached over for his dagger.

Kikyo grabbed a single arrow out of the Quiver strapped to Naruto's back, and placed the bottom of the air onto the long and thin string. Naruto got into a position to charge at the beast, holding his dagger backwards. A plan was silently made between the two.

When Kikyo unleashes the arrow, Naruto will charge in and deal the finishing blow.

It laughed at them, pointing one of it's fingers at the two. **"You honestly believe you two humans can defeat me? Ha! That's funny, listen pipsqueak, if you just knock the girl out and hand her over to me, then I will-" It** was interrupted by the arrow piercing it's eye. It screamed in agony and grabbed the arrow, quickly yanking it out only to see a foot impacting on it. It fell backwards in pain, but was able to (with great and impressive agility for one it's size) roll backwards and jump back.

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SWEAR I WON'T BE GENTLE!" **It shouted at Kikyo, she responded with another arrow sent towards it's head, but was stopped by it's hand. It broke the arrow and growled, **"When I get my hands on you..." **It murmured, it dropped the remains of the arrow and looked towards Naruto, who hadn't moved in a while, for some odd reason... It ran towards Naruto with impressive speed and struck out with a punch, Naruto dodged to the side and ran at it with his dagger pointed in front of him, he attempted to stab it's leg, only for it to move out of the way and attempt to kick Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards.

It ran at him, but dodged out of the way off an arrow and turned around, it glared at Kikyo with hate and lust and took a step towards her, but that was all it managed to do before it's leg was cut by a very sharp dagger. It shouted in pain and fell face first onto the ground, Naruto quickly ran towards it and stabbed his dagger through it's brain. Killing it.

The battle over, Naruto pulled out his dagger, the blood gushing from the wound on it's head. He didn't know what to do with it so he attempted to get some of the blood off to no avail, he just settled for putting the dagger back in it's holster and walking towards Kikyo.

"Are you okay, Kikyo-Sensei?" He asked, she nodded. Naruto knew she would be, but he was referring to something else. Kikyo never truly liked to harm people, as seen when she apologized multiple times when she accidentally hit him with her bow when they were practicing.

"I'm alright, I'm not sorry for killing it." She said, she turned around and began to advance back towards the path leading to the camp, but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" He asked, she stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean? We were just attacked-" She was interrupted by Naruto's shout of 'Not that!' and was very surprised when he did so. He normally never shouted at her... Even when she accidentally smacked him with her bow.

"I mean why do you always space out when we go near that tree?" He asked, she froze. And Naruto knew the fact that she knew he knew she was lying before...

"What tree?" She asked, keeping up the facade. He began to walk towards her.

"You know what tree! The tree we passed before we got attacked, the tree that you glanced at!" He said accusingly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto, this is a waste of time, we should be getting-" Once again she was interrupted by Naruto. "I'll go back with you when you tell me about you and that tree." He calmly said. She slowly let a bit of her anger out. Giving him a slight glare.

"There is no story with me and the tree." She said. He stood stubbornly, however.

"Then why did you glance at it?" He asked. Crossing his arms. He will find out one way or another...

"I was just making sure we were going in the right path-" Once again was she interrupted.

"The path that we do not normally take? The long way there?" He asked once again.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Why would we take the long way there?" He asked, he knew she was lying. He just had to have her admit it.

"Because... It's more exercise." She lied once more.

"We both know I don't need the exercise, and we also know you are lying." He said, his eyes seemingly staring into her soul and seeing everything within it...

"And I know you were lying when you said you don't know what happened to your eyes!" She shouted at him, he flinched. But kept strong.

"You really want to know? I'll tell you if you tell me the story between you and the tree." He said silently.

"There is no story between me and the tree!" She shouted once more, louder than ever.

"Then I know nothing of my eyes." He said simply. They kept up their glaring match a little longer.

"Does it have something to do with your friend?" He asked, she flinched and her glare wavered.

"That's it, isn't it?" He said, "Something tragic happened near the tree to your friend." He deduced. Her glare intensified tenfold, enough for Naruto to look away for a few seconds.

"I promise. There is nothing that happened with that tree and me." She said calmly and slowly, he knew he struck a cord there, but he also knew he should drop it for now...

"Fine then. Forget about what I said." He said, he walked pass her and towards the direction of the camp.

On that day, Naruto learned disappointment.

* * *

And that was the chapter, it took a while. And I had to do a few things before making it but here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it.

To clarify, yes that is Kikyo from Inuyasha. And yes you will see a few more Inuyasha characters and some mentions of them, as well as many other Characters from other Anime, Games and stuff like that.

Kikyo does have a different back story, so have fun guessing what could have happened to her. I would also like to address a person who made a review. I would have sent him a message, but I wanted to say this on the Author's Note.

Here is his Review: By DarkBoxen

Love the story. I wonder if Naruto is "discriminating" against demons in general.

To answer that unasked question, yes he is.

Also, this will be a short story. Between 6-10 chapters long. Then I will make another story as the sequel for this one. Which will be over 20 chapters long. So basically this story is just a start for another story. Yeah.

I believe that is all, so goodbye. Go review or something like that.


End file.
